


| E X C U S E  Me Princess~ ♥ |

by c137-ricks-d (humaninventorysystem)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humaninventorysystem/pseuds/c137-ricks-d
Summary: Rick gets captured and has to now become guard to the the longest running monarchy's new come of age princess. !!Incomplete!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I’ve been kicking around for a bit. This is a Rick Fic that includes a feminine character. It will be switching povs pretty often. I will try and put stops between them. Please bear with me.

I sat in the dungeon. I tapped my fingers to the stone floor. I was a complete imbecile for thinking that what had gotten me here was even a remotely good idea. I sighed and rested my head against the wall and looked around. Of course, they gave me nothing in my cell and had stripped me down pretty well before throwing me in here. I growled and clawed at my scalp. This species had a monarchy going that rivaled the Galactic Federation. They had existed since before a “democracy” was even conceived on a galactic scale. Why the fuck did I think it was a good idea to try and corner this market of illegal deals as well. That family probably have hands everywhere. What the fuck was I thinking? I felt my scalp bleeding from my attack on it. I moved my hands to rub my face instead. They had even taken my portal gun. I highly doubt I was going to get that thing back in perfect condition. I groaned and hit the back of my head against the wall. I stared at a wall in irritation. It felt like forever before someone came in and lifted me to my feet. 

“Hey,” I growled, “Let go of me. Where the fuck? No te metas conmigo.” I fought against the guard, but he just gripped into my shoulder harder as he forced me into a chair where some more people got me dressed. I grumbled and half heartily fought against them since they were being nice enough to give me clothing again. They seemed relatively human enough. But, these were much stockier and larger. They almost seemed to be more like walls like they were specifically bred to be guards.

As I was admiring their shape, they started to manhandle me through another door, “H-H-Hey! Wait! Where are you taking me? What is going on?!” I didn’t even notice that they had taken me into the “dealing with the common people” hall, as I would later call it. This room was rather elongated and the focus of the room had three elegant elaborate thrones. Each one made with different materiel. The third chair was much smaller and made of a materiel similar to the largest throne. It shined, but you could tell it was just shining. The other side had a throne that was made of what seemed like seething wood continually in a fire. The largest in the middle was almost blinding to look at directly. My eyes naturally refused to look at it for more than a couple of seconds. 

A large looming voice broke the room’s atmosphere, “Looks like I got just the man I needed.” A slightly smaller man than the guards, but even at my height, he seemed more…well proportioned. He shadowed the entire room though when he sat on his throne. I felt the large strong hands force me onto my knees. I looked up at King Diarmid. I saw him toying with my portal gun. I felt myself growl as I tried to lunge at the man on the throne. I felt myself pulled back and slammed onto the ground. The King just darkly chuckled, “Don’t worry, Mr. Sanchez. You’ll get this back, but your freedom comes at a price.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked through the castle with my mother. She had made me wrap my arm with hers as we walked through the garden this morning. Mother was always forceful, but today she seemed less like a fire, but more like the cool forceful nature of the ground we walked on. “My darling,” Mother started. Her tone was off today as well. It was more of a flow feeling. Almost like she was trying to preemptively calm and sooth me from whatever she was going to talk about. She lead me to a bench and sat with me, “Your father and I both know you are now of age to start being without us.”

Anger started to build inside of my body. I felt my face contorting. I understood now why Mother was acting this way. They were going to send me away just like all those aristocrats and other people do with their children finally coming to that age. I stood up and turned to her, “I refuse. As your future Queen, I refuse to leave my home and my post. It will seem unsettling and that we are struggling wi-”

“Whatever do you mean? Dear Roseen, we are arranging for you to have a new guard befitting you and your position,” Mother interrupted me. I could see the fire within her eyes having to be quelled from lashing out at me. I looked at our combined guards. I was always with my parents before this point, so I never had to have my own personal guard. I wondered what he was going to be like. Most of our guards were all of similar builds so the most surprise we got were how their personality was going to be. Usually guards were paired every well to match the personality of the person that they were protecting. It made sense since this person was going to be with us for every moment of out lives.

I blushed and bit my lip. I sat down and let myself be engrossed into my mother. “Oh,” I commented lowly. I felt like a child again. Even with Mother explaining how everything was changing and how everything was going according to plan, I still felt like a child. I shook a bit. I was having more and more emotional outbursts lately. It seemed so far away, but I could faintly hear my mother comforting me telling me everything was fine and that I will do just fine. I didn’t know if she was just saying that to make me feel better or if she actually believed it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I changed into my new garb and sighed. I felt like I was in some medieval reenactment. Luckily they had laser guns as well, not that I was allowed the rifle, but at least the royals weren’t complete idiots. I held the lightweight sword in my hand. I flipped and toyed with it as I waited to be summoned back into the hall. I couldn’t believe I was being degraded to just being a babysitter to some princess. At least I was promised riches and my freedom of death, I thought to myself. I sighed in defeat. I heard my planned beckoning and walked out. I knelt before my new protectee. When I looked up, I felt my heart stop.

Es hermosa.


	2. Chapter 2

After all that formality, I got dragged off into some place kin to a classroom. It was right as I stood to address Her Highness the Princess. The lead guard, Joachin, sat me into one of the desks in the room.

“H-h-hey now.. What the hell, d-dude,” I growled at the tower. I tried to stand up, but he easily forced me back into my seat. I glared at him and scowled. I felt myself swallow hard.

“Mr. Sanchez, if you want to get all the perks promised to you,” Joachin lectured, “You are going to have to learn just as all personal guards do. If it were up to me, I wouldn’t have shown you her Highness Roseen until you had gone through the proper training of how to be a proper personal guard, our culture, and what you are up against.”

I scoffed. How hard could it really be? I’m the smartest man in the universe. Besides, I was never good at this sort of environment. I rolled my eyes. He did have a point. They were holding me and certain perks hostage until I did what I said. Might as well deal with it. “Fine Fine Fine, j-j-just hurry it up. We don’t have all day,” I slumped in my seat and waved my hand for Joachin to start.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I repressed a laugh as the man got dragged out from the hall. He was definitely different than the other guards we normally had. He was way too lanky. I felt tears welling up as I was suppressing my laughter. Father looked over to me and smiled gently, “Well I’m glad you are finding enjoyment in this, my Precious Darling. Of course he still needs to finish his studies, but after that he will be your new guard. 

Father must have gone mad. I burst out laughing. I couldn’t hold it anymore. “That is a nice joke Father,” I managed to push past my laughing, “So when are you going to show me who it actually is.” 

“No my darling. It is him,” Father chuckled at my laughing. I don’t think he could ever not laugh when I did, “Here let me tell you more about the Earthling Rick Sanchez.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

As much as I hate to admit it, the class was actually pretty informational. It worked more like a crash course than a full lecturing and schooling. Joachin first had me pick out a nickname. According to him, every personal guard had their own little pet name for their person. It made sense. If you were going to be with an entity for about 24/7 you should probably get close to them and give them their own personal little quirk. Without a beat, I told him Bella. He blinked and said, “Normally it’s something like, my precious or my little songbird…Something like that Rick.”

“F-f-fine. Mi Bella then. Can we continue th-this quickly? I-I-I have places to be,” I sighed a bit annoyed, “Or Mi bien if you guys would prefer, if you guys would prefer that.” 

Joachin was equally as annoyed with me as I was with him, “I think Precious Roseen would prefer being called something she’d understand. But anyway, we will now move on to why you are exactly here, Mister Sanchez.” 

That is when I learned, though about equivocally 25 in human years, Mi Bella was just reaching to the point of basic puberty. I chuckled at that fact. Apparently with this species, the “lower” class so people on my status or farmers normally hit that around 11, the “middle” class was more around 18 in human years, and there comes nobility skidding in with around 25 years. I shook my head. That is one way of evolution making sure that a species keeps its hierarchy. I couldn’t believe I was babysitting someone who was just now getting their rush of hormones. I guess it made more sense why I was here. They needed someone scary to kind of make people avoid her like the plague and not try to fool her into some kind of marriage where they were just using her to get power. That was fine with me.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was shocked that my father would choose such a man to be my personal guard. If anything he seemed like someone I should have my personal guard trained against. I raised my brow and asked, “How do you know he is actually going to do the job?”

“We don’t,” Father explained, “We just have to trust him.” He smiled at me, “Don’t be afraid, my darling. Are you suddenly questioning my judgement now?” He chuckled. My father was always a wise and clever man. I sighed at his response.

I agreed with him. I should just give him a chance. It was probably going to take a while for this to take into full effect anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Night had fallen before I saw him again. Dinner had well past and I had left the drawing room to retire with Hermessent in toe. Hermessent had already helped me into my night gown when they had arrived. Joachin must have been giving the man a hard time. Rick was exhausted. I could just tell in his face. Joachin had come to drop Rick off. I curtsied to the man and smiled.

“Your highness,” Joachin bowed his head respectfully at me, “This is your new personal guard, Mr. Rick Sanchez.” My long time protector motioned to the other man standing a bit behind him. I could tell he was still skeptical. Joachin always protected me and coddled me like I was his own daughter. The man was a second father to me. I could understand his reluctance handing over the position to a stranger to both him and I.

“Aye Mi Bella,” Rick bowed his head to me as well. His words flowed beautifully together. He had an impish smile. His eyes followed every curve of my body and face. He felt like a hungry animal ready to pounce the moment that the risk of danger departed from us. Hermessent stood closer to me. She got a bit in front as if waiting to block the blue haired man from getting to me. Even while she was around my age, she had always matured faster. Hermessent was more like an older sister to me that I never had.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had a long way to go in that crash course. I learned their entire history, all of the more prominent royal family blood line, all of Roseen’s relationships with people. I memorized her schedule, all of her dislikes and likes, and her court and handmaidens. Time passed without me realizing in the end. I almost forgot myself. It felt more like brainwashing. Funcionó. When Joachin and I went up to meet her, she was already ready for bed. Joachin kept himself between us. I rolled my eyes at him. Gente estupida. I greeted Roseen and watched her handmaiden also step between her and I. ¿Qué iba todos problema? I groaned as I bowed my head to Hermessent. I might as well be friendly to her as well. I was going to have to see a lot of her. “Please forgive my appearance… I…uh… pasar por unos tiempos difíciles,” I explained. I could see her not exactly backing down until Joachin put a hand on her shoulder. He leaned down and whispered to her. 

Within seconds, she nodded and continued with her original work getting Roseen ready for sleep. I took in a deep breath, stood up straight, and focused forward. Joachin must have left not to long after. Once Roseen was in bed, I sat in a chair next to her bed. I crossed my arms and settled in to get comfortable. Once her handmaiden left, Roseen turned in her bed to stare straight at me.

“Aye, Go to sleep, Mi Bella,” I said a bit annoyed. Was she going to do this every night?

“So, You are the infamous genius of the galaxy,” She smiled gently at me. Her face looked so relaxed compared to the other two. I wanted so badly to ruin that gentle smile, but I caught myself. That sort of thinking was what landed me into this situation in the first place.

I simply shrugged, “You are mistaken, Mi Bella, it is of all of Space and Time.” I chuckled at her and pet her head, “Now go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow.”


End file.
